oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Allisandre Rice
Background Allisandre Elizabeth Mylian (Allie 29 October) grew up in a muggle household in Cornwall, England before receiving her letter at age 11. Youngest of six, she went to Hogwarts being the only magical being in her family as known to her. During the break of her second year to third year, Allie picked up and was confirmed that her family was ashamed of her being magical and that they were trying to hide her away and as such Allie left for Hogwarts from Cornwall for the last time as she never saw her family again. Whilst she attempted a few times during her third and into her fourth year to ask for help when she was down and scared, she received no communication back from her family and in her fifth year she cut off all ties to her family. Becoming bitter about the subject, she is, whilst angry, afraid that she will once again be faced with the prospect of losing everything and tries to avoid that by not creating ties with other people. In her fifth year, during a duel with Veronique Leroue, Allie cut off her final tie to friendships, except for the strange one she maintains with Trent Barren. A strong person, she, whilst short uses her body and violence as a means of communication and whilst she is a Hit Witch for the Ministry, she prefers using muggle means of taking down a person, such as knives and boasts an increasingly large knife collection. Carrying at least one knife on her at all times, she uses it instead of her wand outside of work and is often seen to be threatening with that instead. Despite her volatioe behaviour, she has a slight interest in healing, finding the entire process fascinating as well as necessary to her job. Her angry nature is automatic, yet beneath it, Allie is protective of people that she likes and those that she sees as innocent of what they do. She's a supporter of the underdog and doesn't like it when they are picked on or targeted, regardless of justification. Family Growing up as the youngest of six, Allie was the only one to receive inherit magical abilities. A muggleborn she was the surprising member of the family to go to Hogwarts. Her father Jacob Mylian is a business man that works primarily out of Cornwall with a major office in London and was the one member of the family Allie was closest to and the one that shocked her the most during the time that they were torn apart. Her mother Eliza Mylian nee Annette is a highschool teacher specialising in french and taught Allie from a young age how to speak the language fluently. Rarely used, Allie prefers to pretend she doesn't know or understand the language unless required by her job. Her brothers, Luke, Simon and David have all entered the professional business, though Allie has no idea where they currently are or what they are doing. Her eldest brother Luke is married with a daughter, yet to be seen by Allie. Her two sisters grew up trying to make Allie more feminine, trying to attack her with make up and clothing, it has contributed to Allie's hatred of both in her adult years. Marie and Jessica tried to use Allie as their own personal doll and they were the least favourite of her siblings. Marie died when Allie was 19, and despite going to the funeral, Allie feels nothing for her sister. No remorse or guilt about any of it. Although unknown to Allie currently, her parents and siblings hatred of Allie's magical abilities stem from her maternal grandparents. Her grandmother is a witch, never shown her ability to Allie growing up but they funded Allie's schooling in a lump sum she received when leaving her family at age 13. It helped settle her into her current apartment and funded her further education to become the Hit Witch that she is today. Allie naively believes that this argument with her family has been over for years and they have all moved on. After dating for nearly three years, Allie fell pregnant just before an extended trip by James to Romania. Upon his return, Allie and James Rice got married in Scotland. Her famliy extended to include the Rice family. Whilst she doesn't particularly have anything to do with most of the family, there are several expectations of her as to what behaviour is expected of a member of the family. Through marriage she became the step-mother of Tristan Rice and gave birth to a daughter, Helena Rice. On Board Family: Husband: James Rice Step-Son: Tristan Rice Daughtesr: Helena Rice and Theodora Rice Father -In-Law: Magnus Rice Mother-In-Law: Pandora Rice Brother-In-Law: Christian Rice and Richard Rice Sister-in-Law: Ariadne Rice (Richard's Wife) Niece: Tiffany Rice Nephews: Elliot and Nathaniel Rice Not officially family, she has been called 'Mum' by Trent Barren since her time at Hogwarts and has learnt to accept it and has adopted some of the characteristics of family upon him. Similarly in her adult life she developed an almost sisterly relationship with Ben Dorian for part of her twenties. Hogwarts Years Receiving her Hogwarts letter, Allie entered first year with enthusiasm and developed a passion for charms and wand-work, preferring the practical side of magic rather then the theoretical aspect behind it's conception. Sorted into Gryffindor, she joined the activities offered and the attitude of the lion team. Early on, Allie developed a hatred for Potions and barely passed her exams until eventually failing the OWL for set subject. Never regretting the decision, Allie put effort behind her subjects that included wands. Defense Against the Dark Arts quickly becoming her best and favourite subject. She also discovered in her later years that Arithmancy came at ease to her, and has never publically announced her ability and will threaten anybody that finds out. Despite her lack of academic enthusiasm, she eventually sat and passed with surprisingly good marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration and Arithmancy. In her third year she joined the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as an alternate, before eventually becoming Beater in her forth year and Captain in Seventh. She was also made Prefect and eventually was given the task of Head Girl in he final year at Hogwarts. During her time as prefect, several of the welcoming parties would go wrong and eventually Allie gave up on trying to plan the welcoming of new students to the house. Other notable events included Allie losing a bet in her first year and was required to fly around the Great Hall on a broom which resulted in her receiving detention and a written essay. Allie developed friendships in her first three years that would eventually fall apart in her later years, the most notable being Veronique Leroue who, despite their hatred for each other in the last three years at Hogwarts, was the person that Allie was closest to. And one of the few regrets that Allie has about her Hogwarts years. Affected by her family and other sources outside of Hogwarts, Allie soon withdrew from the social side of Hogwarts and started on the path for her eventual entry into the Hit Wizard Division of the Ministry of Magic. No significant relationships were had during her time at Hogwarts, Allie preferring to take what she wanted without the emotional attachments. Adult Life Since her graduation from Hogwarts, Allie has a house on the outskirts of Great Hangleton in the remote areas between there and Little Hangleton. There were very few people in her actual life that were aware of the address with her penchance for privacy taking precidence over neighbours. The house is located at the end of Millicent Lane, completely surrounded by trees with only a farm on the lane with her. The only muggle that is aware of her presence is the farmer that lives across the laneway who believes Allie is just lonely. Spending the first six years out of Hogwarts training with the Ministry to become a Hit Witch, Allie threw herself into her work, choosing cases that would further her career regardless of consequence. Developing an arrangement with the head of the Auror division James Rice, Allie would babysit his five year old son Tristan on a regular basis in exchange for being allowed to work on the Auror cases. When Tristan turned six, Allie was promoted to the head of the Hit Wizard Division and so had her own choice with cases to sit on. She didn't stop babysitting Tristan, barely noticing she was doing it for free. At the same time, Allie was finishing her training in Occlumency and became proficient in it as she was nearing her thirtieth birthday. Similarly, she trained hard in the charm of invisibility and as such is able to for a short period of time establish full invisibility without the aid of an invisibility cloak. Her friendship with James Rice changed after an intoxicated one night stand during the Christmas celebrations and an extraction mission from South America. The two dated for several years, moving in together after a year. Allie fell pregnant after a mutual discussion to have children but was unable to tell James due to an extended case that he had taken which took him out of the country for several weeks. Upon his return, whilst he seemed changed and had black holes in memory including the discussion to have children, they came to the decision to get marired before the child was born. Allie found out it was a girl prior to their wedding in Scotland. The two witnesses were Christian Rice and Eluned Moss. Since then she has given birth to Helena Rice. Career Allie has spent most of her time since fifth year involving herself in the duelling and the ways in which to defend one's self through both wand use and the use of knives and other muggle techniques. Applying to the Ministry directly out of school, she worked hard in her training and was appointed recently to the Hit Wizard Division as one of the newest members of the squad. Preferring to work entirely with muggle weapons, she isn't afraid to resort to those measures to get the job done. Despite the current rift between the Auror and the Hit Wizard Division, Allie has a margin of respect for their work and doesn't feel compelled to engage fully in the war with all members of the Auror division. Obsessed with gaining correct information, Allie will often duplicate or research the case before she is sent out on field work to ensure that she is correctly identifying the victim or criminal in a case. She has little tolerance for mistakes and will not trust a person twice if they screw up badly. Due to an incident in her first night shift as a Hit-Witch, Allie has trust issues when it comes to both her partners and who she trusts to back her up. Often she will not allow anybody to assist her fully on a case. Preferring to take charge instead of leaving the choices to somebody else. This attitude assisted as she was promoted to the Head of the Hit-Witch Division. Relationships Friendships: *Similarly, working a case with Mira Hallows, Hallows at the time, Allie and her got along through their similar tastes and opinions and have been friends since. *At Hogwarts, Allie and her team mate Trent Barren butted heads for a long period of time, Trent adopting the nickname of 'Mum' for Allie. He became the closest thing to family that Allie had at the time and has remained that family since then. Despite their obvious differences, Allie is probably closest to Trent out of most people in her life. *After almost drowning her, Allie finds it hard to become annoyed by Eluned Moss and as such considers her a friend. *She considers Helen Murray a friend after a breakdown, a cocktail and girl talk. She enjoys that Helen reminds her that the world isn't completely gone. Romance: Having dated very few people through her Hogwarts years, believing that there wasn't anybody worthwhile and therefore chose instead to snog as many people as she could. She followed the same pattern into her adult life, calming down as the need to focus on her career became apparent and as such didn't become serious with anybody. During her first few years at the Minstry and after her promotion to the Hit Wizard Division, Allie and Mira Hallows had a brief affair which lasted for several months. Despite it being casual, they remained good friends afterwards, having children around the same age. After a case in which Allie worked undercover with the Auror Division in which she snogged James Rice in the parking lot afterwards for the sake of the case, and a one night stand after the Christmas party, she developed feelings for him. After an extraction case from South America, they started dating and have recently gotten married and had a child together. MP Involvement *During the break ins around London, Allie was the MLE involved in the investigation of the break in that occurred at the Lowe residence. *Allie was present during the Goblin Attack in Diagon Alley, where she was injured after trying to get Helena out of harms way. She's still quite bitter about the outcome and her actions in the attack as she felt she could do better. *During the attack on Kings Cross Station by the Death Eaters, Allie was a responding MLE and arrested Persephone Van Alstyne on the scene for suspicion of being a Death Eater after she tried to flee the scene in full mask and cloak. *She is still involved in an active investigation for allegations made by Jacob Davis against Lanie Blackstonefor her involvement in the Death Eaters. Quotes "I'm deranged? Oh well thank you OH so much well here's the bloody punch line for you dragon bait, YOU MARRIED ME!" - Is That How It Is? "Thirdly, I yell. A lot. You'll get used to it. Doesn't mean you can't be shaking down to your bones about what I might do to you." '- To Prove Me Wrong' "And if you take offence to that, my job is to take down your ego and put it back in the box that it belongs in." - Princesses and Fairytales. "You know sometimes you actually do have your moments of being a decent person to be around but having you try to shove your tongue down their throats isn't the way the way to get a damn girl." - Oh Hello Thaarr "I always have knives on me, it's a stress thing and I am scary." - Never Again “As much as the thought of putting frozen processed sugar that is designed for a four year old into my mouth and resulting in sticky residue sounds appealing, I think I’m going to pass on the concoction, but by all means continue to humiliate yourself.” - Take Two "It’s only polite and I assisted in raising you better then that.” '- Silencing Night' “You transfigured what I wore and aged my skin, it doesn’t mean that if I wanted to I could have you on the table, a knife to your carotid artery and you in hospital by the end of the night for the rest of your life. I can easily easily outdo you when it comes to being fit so I don’t think I have to worry, so if you don’t want me to get the waitress and order the large calamari plate with oysters on the side, I suggest that you shut up about what I look like.”- My Treat See also * Prefect * Quidditch Captains * Talkin' To Myself *Gold Pocket Watch Members *OMA On Holiday *Sands of Time Members Category:OMAdians Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Witch Category:Bronze Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Muggleborn Category:Gryffindor Category:Writing Challenge Category:Full Moon Award Category:Marriages Category:Rice Category:Global Plot Category:Old Families